Pasado problemático
by NagatoYuki-chan
Summary: Faragonda,Saladino y Griffin fundaron sus escuelas para ocultar un secreto que los vinculaba a una lucha mortífera, en lo que por desgracia estaban los antepasados de Bloom de Flora y Musa, 100 años después esa lucha vuelve a resurgir de sus cenizas...3ca
1. El comienzo del juego

1 El comienzo del juego

Un nuevo curso, cosas nuevas que enseñar.

Antes de entrar a la clase, Avalon volvió a mirar el temario del que iba a hablar hoy. Faragonda había mostrado mucho interés en que fuese él quien diera esto y no otro, por otro lado se mostró muy alterada cuando le preguntó la razón de esto. Le alejó de su pensamiento un ruido extraño del interior de la clase. La abrió rápidamente:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Un grupo de hadas estaban arrinconadas en la esquina del aula atemorizadas y aparentemente agotadas. Stella las estaba protegiendo con el anillo espada y el resto de las Winx estaban peleando con una especie de bestia que había entrado por la ventana y la había roto de cuajo. Bloom, Tecna y Layla estaban apoyándose en la pared del cansancio. Solo Flora y Musa parecían que podían resistir un poco más. Las dos se arrimaron y pronunciaron una palabra que parecía que iba a acabar con la batalla.

-¡Convergencia!

Y una esfera brillante rosa con tonos marrones salió de las dos y fue directo a la bestia y esta de inmediato se evaporizó como por arte de magia (que cosas verdad).

-¿Estáis todos bien?

-Si, ¿Profesor usted sabe que era eso?-preguntó un hada.

-Posiblemente sea por la época de emigración y algunas bestias no se orienten bien. Hablaré con Griselda para que aumente las medidas de seguridad. Ahora sentaros.

Todas las hadas le hicieron caso y volvieron a su estado natural.

-Como ya sabéis empezamos un nuevo año en Alfea. Mi clase este año irá sobre…-buscó el libro entre sus cosas-… Historia mágica

-Que título más extraño-murmuró Stella.

-Empezamos…

**En el despacho de la directora de Alfea**, Faragonda y Griselda tuvieron butaca de primera fila al ver lo que había ocurrido en la clase por el espejo de su despacho.

-Directora usted cree que vamos por buen camino.

-Griselda, me conoces desde hace tiempo, todo esta bien. Las Trix encarceladas, Darkar y Baltor derrotados. Al menos eso espero.

-Pero la época empieza y ese hombre predijo los tres ataques...-al ver que la directora no decía nada, se despidió.

Faragonda se sentó en su mesa y sacó una carta de su cajón. Comenzó a leerla. Lo que menos le gustaba era mentir a sus colegas.

_Querida Faragonda:_

_Que tal tu escuela, bien espero. Te escribo para recordarte un pequeño asunto que tenemos tú y yo y el resto del grupo. El año del Sol y de la Luna está cada vez más cerca, espero que hagas los preparativos adecuados. Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez. Mis chicos están preparados. Nos vemos._

- tú siempre tan por encima de los demás. Pero tienes la razón y el año se acerca pero no creo que estén preparadas aún para saberlo.

En ese momento, aparecieron unas imágenes de Griffin y de Saladino digitalmente en la mesa de Faragonda. A estos no se les podía engañar.

-La carta de Helios, verdad-la directora asintió a la afirmación de los dos.

Griselda levantó su carta y mostró que tenía ella una carta de Selene y Saladino mostró el paquete que le habían enviado también.

-La caja contiene todos los hechizos robados hace 50 años.

-La cosa se está poniendo muy difícil, Night y Day se nos pueden adelantar, aunque conociéndolos tienes también sus propios intereses

-Tengo a mis chicos entrenando en un área especial, por si puede ocurrir lo peor.

-Y yo tengo a mis brujas con una sesión extra de magia oscura, por lo mismo, ¿Y tú Faragonda?

-Avalon les instruirá con una lección nueva, no se si será suficiente pero algo es algo.

Los demás directores asintieron y apagaron sus comunicadores digitales.

**En la habitación de las Winx…**

-Se supone que nuestras clases son para ser mejores hadas y todo eso, pero…

-Stella saber la historia sobre planeta muertos, estará muy interesante- le dijo Flora regando su planta con Chatta.

-Ella refunfuña por que entonces habría más para estudiar, y eso no va con ella.

-Muy graciosa Tecna-Stella le lanzó un cojín a Tecna y esta por casi se cae del sillón.

-Yo estoy con Flora. Además me ayudaría a saber más sobre Dominó e incluso sobre mis orígenes.

-Visto de esta forma tienes razón, pero al mínimo aluvión de deberes que nos manden yo echo alas y no me veís el pelo.

Todas se echaron a reír.

-Hey de que os reís.

Entraron en la habitación Musa y Layla.

-Stella ha echado un ultimátum a la nueva clase impuesta por Avalon.

-Ahm, nos lo imaginamos-dijo Musa- Tengo una noticia que te puede interesar. Han abierto una nueva boutique en Magix.

-En serio, pues vamos a verla.

-Qué rápido se ha olvidado de la clase, en fin que se le va a hacer-admitió Layla.

**En Magix… **

El autobús llegó a la parada y dejó a todas las personas.

-¡A comprar!

-Si.

Las Winx se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad. Una persona bien vestida, aunque con atuendos a la vieja usanza las observaba desde el edificio más cercano. Las miraba con detenimiento. Acto seguido aparecieron detrás de él otros cinco chicos vestidos igual que él con el emblema del sol.

-Están allí-les señaló.

-Instrucciones de arriba, nos han asignado una a cada uno.

-Me pido la del pelo rosa.

-Que gracioso. Aunque ya que estamos yo voy a por la de las coletas largas, la que tiene la piel blanca.

Los seis se miraron y sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Desaparecieron de la azotea, dispuestos a hacer lo que le había ordenado Lord Day para adelantarse a Lady Night . Lo que no sabían es que ella siempre era tan impredecible que ya los estaban esperando.

La competición por saber quien iba a ser el amo de la dimension de magix estaba a punto de comenzar...

**este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto no se si he empezado con buen pie o no. si me dejáis comentarios os lo agradezco mucho, ya que me ayudaríais a hacerlo mejor. besos de pocahontas14**


	2. Pura acción

2 Pura acción

**Muchas gracias a Music-Princess07 por el review que me envió y gracias por el bienvenida.**

2 Pura acción

La boutique lo tenía todo, ropa de los mejores diseñadores de todo Magix, zapatos suplementos. El resto de las chicas habían preferido irse a sus tiendas favoritas. Solo Bloom se había quedado con Stella.

-Mira eso.

Las dos se dirigieron a unos zapatos de color amarillo con tacón muy alto.

-Stella te acabas de comprar un montón calzado.

-Por uno más no me va a ocurrir na…-no terminó la frase porque se desmayó en el suelo

-¡Stella!

-La he dormido-dijo una voz proveniente de una persona detrás de ella.

-Y me lo dices como si nada, ¿Quién eres tú?

-Drago.

Bloom lo estudió de arriba abajo. Alto de comprensión robusta lo que daba a pensar que tenía un torso musculoso y una capa azul con el emblema del sol.

-Pagarás por esto, ¡Bloom enchantix! Prepárate.

-Desde hace un buen rato.

En un momento la tienda de ropa se transformó en una batalla donde todas las personas salieron atemorizadas dándose empujones.

-¡Escudo de fuego!

Bloom paró un rayo cegador por los pelos. Esta saltó de estantería en estantería lanzado bolas de fuego. Ninguna conseguía darle de lleno, pero al menos lo agotaba, hasta que paró de lanzar.

-¿Por qué no sigues lanzado, hadita de segunda?

El hombre encapuchado se había puesto al lado de Stella, si Bloom seguía lanzado le podría lanzar a ella también.

-Hey Musa, ¿Has terminado?-le preguntó Tecna.

-Si.

-Y yo.

Las dos salieron de la tienda y vieron que había mucho barullo de gente que huía. Layla y Flora estaban a fuera.

-¿Chicas que ocurre?-preguntó Tecna.

-Intentamos preguntar, pero todos huyen.

-No quisiera ser alarmista pero la gente viene corriendo de la boutique donde estaban Stella y Bloom.

Y lo era con decir eso.

Las cinco se cercaron todo lo que pudieron.

-Conseguiríamos ver mas si nos hiciéramos pequeñas con el polvo de hada-admitió Flora.

-Pues a que esperamos. ¡Exchantix Winx!

Dejaron las bolsas aun lado, se rociaron con polvo y volaron por encima de todos sin que nadie se percatara de ellas.

-Allí mirar-Layla se introdujo por un hueco de una ventana y la siguieron las demás.

Volvieron a sus tamaños normales y analizaron la situación.

-Que rápido se te han ido las ganas de atacarme. Creo que ahora me toca a mí- concentró todo su poder en la palma de la mano y lo dirigió a ella-pero qué…

El rayo fue interceptado por un conjunto de plantas surgida del parqué.

-¿Bloom estás bien?-le preguntó Flora.

-Ahora sí.

-¿Quién te crees que eres tú para atacarla y dejarla indefensa?-preguntó enfada Tecna.

-Maldita hada-murmuró por lo bajo, pero hizo unos chasquidos con sus dedos y aparecieron otros cinco iguales a él.

-Salimos de una pelea y nos metemos en otra, que rabia-dijo para si misma Musa.

-Ahora si podemos luchar.

Flora paraba fácilmente las que le lanzaba su encapuchado con el polen dorado, Musa las esquivaba con suma elegancia hasta que llegó a un punto que cansó a su atacante, Bloom ya se conocía la forma de contraatacar así que se lo llevó una esquina más apartada el suyo, pero Tecna y Layla unieron sus fuerzas para poder vencer a sus atacantes ya que solas no podían.

La batalla estaba muy igualada. uno de los seis se inclinó al cuerpo de Stella, sacó un frasco y cogió el colgante de Stella parecía que iba a robarle un poco de polvo de hada, sin embargo un mini rayo procedente de un láser se lo impidió.

Las Winx estaban salvadas, al menos por un momento.

-Esa es mi hada, tú búscate a otra (siempre he querido poner esta frase)-era Brandon y detrás de él resto de los especialista y Ophir(Es más bonito que Nabu).

El resto de sus compañeros encapuchados dejaron el combate que tenían con cada hada y se acercó al que había tirado Brandon con el láser.

-La cosa se pone difícil, deberíamos de irnos.

-De eso nada, ahora me toca a mí-el especialista castaño desenvainó su espada verde.

Antes de que pudiera rozarle con el filo de su sable los seis habían desaparecido.

Se habían tele transportado todos a la azotea de antes.

-Estás loco, podíamos haber acabado con todos.

-Si no hubiesen aparecido esos chicos, si.

-Y si vosotros no fuerais unos perdedores también.

Detrás de los seis aparecieron otras seis mujeres con túnicas de color gris y con el emblema de la luna.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotras?

-Por la misma razón que vosotros y e de admitir que para ser caballeros de alto nivel lo hacéis bastante mal. Se os ha olvidado quienes son tres de las Winx.

-¿A que te refieres?

Una de las seis chicas tomó la palabra.

-Veo que Lord Day no confía nada ni a sus mejores siervos. Ganaros su confianza como es debido y seguro que os lo dirá. Hasta otra-se desvanecieron las chicas ante sus ojos.

Y ellos hicieron lo mismo ante este consejo de Siena.

Los doce dieron parte de lo que había ocurrido a la policía de Magix. La banda se fue a Alfea también para dar parte Faragonda. Stella empezaba a recuperarse de la conmoción en su habitación

-¿Que tal estás?

Brandon no se había separado de ella ni un segundo.

-supongo que bien, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Nos han atacado unos encapuchados en la tienda-le respondió Musa-pero estamos todo bien.

-Habla por ti Musa o por Bloom o por Flora, ¿Cómo habéis salido sin ningún rasguño?

Las tres se miraron extrañadas.

-Supongo que nuestros adversarios eran débiles y os tocó los más fuertes, no se que decirte.

-¿Pero estáis bien aun así?-preguntó "preocupado" Riven.

-Si, tranquilo.

-Por culpa de esto se nos ha chafado la tarde.

-Nunca digas eso, delante de mí-dijo Layla. Está se metió en su habitación, y al rato salió con el Twister (Creo que se escribe así)

-De acuerdo.

Faragonda vio por su espejo como hacían los grupos y empezaban a jugar. También había visto el ataque de los seis chicos en la tienda y de cómo uno de ellos iba a quitarle los polvos de hada.

-Me equivocaba en una cosa-frunció el ceño- Lord Day ya se ha adelantado y seguramente Lady Night también-dijo muy convencida. Sin saber el encontronazo que había tenido los seis chicos misteriosos con las otras chicas en la azotea.

Faragonda cogió su capa y se fue a la biblioteca secreta a por el códice y a por algo más. Algo que tenía escondido en su escuela y que nadie sabía que estaba allí, exceptuando Griffin y Saladino. Ya que ellos aparte del códice algo parecido. Lo sacó del baúl. Y se le tele transportó en el bosque lejos de la escuela. La cosa empezaba a ponerse muy chunga. XD

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste. **


	3. Los secretos de los directores

Gracias por los reviews que me habéis enviado

**Gracias ****por los reviews que me habéis enviado. Antes de que empecéis a leer, lo pregunto ¿Qué es un dedazo?**

Los secretos de Faragonda, Griffin y Saladino 3

Fue a parar muy cerca del lago que hay en el bosque. El códice lo dejó en el bolsillo y sacó lo otro que había traído. Se trataba de un trozo de mosaico con un dibujo de una flor. Lo dejó en el suelo y puso sus manos delante de eso. Aunque lo destruyera todo seguiría siendo igual o a lo mejor cambiaba algo. Lo único que le había traído esa cosa era una vida de sufrimiento, de agonía, vamos un sin vivir. Cuando el destello salió de su mano alguien disparó otro chispazo que desvió lo que había lanzado Faragonda al árbol más próximo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le preguntó Griffin. Ella había llegado con Saladino.

-Destruir esa cosa.

-Aunque no hubiese desviado el ataque que acabas de lanzar, sería un esfuerzo en vano. Esa cosa es indestructible.

-¿Es que tú también lo has intentado?-le preguntó el director de Fuente Roja.

-Si. Cinco años después de que me lo trajera, intenté ver porque era tan importante el mosaico. Le lancé un hechizo y me rebotó en la cara. Así que prefería dejarlo en la cripta con el códice.

-Evidentemente, no sabíamos lo que nos traíamos hasta que nos dimos cuenta-las dos la miraron a él-si, lo admito yo también quise probar su poder y me ocurrió algo parecido.

-Ellas nos tendieron una trampa. Sabían que correríamos un peligro muy grande si nos lo quedamos.

-Faragonda, eso no es así. Nosotros le dimos nuestra confianza y ellas nos dieron la suya. No nos darían algo que nos perjudicara. Sobre todo teniendo a las tres estudiando en tu escuela.

-Pero es que han sido muchas cosas Saladino. Tú has podido crear una familia pero yo no he podido por que siempre he tenido que preocuparme de esa dichosa cosa.

-Tuvimos que renunciar a muchas cosas para traerlo. No había otra-sacó de su bolsa los hechizos que les fueron enviados.

El amigo de Saladino los había cuidado muy bien hasta que se los hizo llegar. Se pusieron a ver uno a uno. A lo mejor daban con la fórmula de parar la lucha que se acechaba. Una que recordaban muy bien.

--

Sus caballeros se arrodillaron frente a él.

-Lo he visto todo por la esfera, ¿Cómo os han podido ganar unas haditas de segunda?-dijo lord Day.

-Tenían un nivel muy alto de magia-dijo uno de lo seis.

-Eso no es una excusa. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí es por se supone que sois los mejores. Es más, habéis sido entrenados específicamente para que la magia nos haga ni el mínimo rasguño.

-No contábamos con que los otros chicos llegasen-dijo Drago.

-Esa es otra, ¿Cómo se habrán enterado de sus chicas estaban siendo atacadas por vosotros?

Los seis seguían ahí callados, pensando la respuesta. Hasta ahora ninguno le había dicho nada sobre la visita que habían tenido de Siena y del resto de las chicas. Después de un prolongado silencio Day habló:

-Retiraros luego continuamos hablando.

Cuando sus discípulos salieron de la sala, Day activo la esfera otra vez. Le traía sin cuidado los que hacían los directores, prefería saber lo que hacía la guardiana del fuego del dragón, pero no significa que viera lo que hacía por casualidad. Pero vio algo más…

--

Los especialistas salieron del apartamento de las Winx y estas los acompañaron abajo para despedirse. Después de un largo rato de abrazos y de "hasta mañana" los chicos se montaron en sus motos y se fueron por el camino que los llevaba hacia su escuela.

-Chicas yo me voy a dar un paseo. Luego vuelvo-dijo Musa.

-Musa te acompaño, yo también me siento un poco agobiada por lo que ha pasado hoy-secundó Flora.

-Vale, pero no tardar-les dijo Tecna lo lejos.

Las dos chicas salieron de la escuela y se dirigieron al bosque.

--

-No vamos a llegar a ningún sitio. Yo no encuentro nada-comentó Faragonda agobiada.

-El último ganador encontró aquí la fórmula de su victoria. Ten paciencia-intentó tranquilizarla Griffin.

Saladino miró el montón de hechizos que había leído pero que no tenían mayor importancia.

-El que ganó la última vez la competición, tuvo que haberlo hecho de otra forma. Recordad que en la lucha el fue el que dio el golpe final al décimo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron las dos.

-Empecemos desde el principio-se levantó con ayuda del bastón, para poder estirar las piernas-la competición Cronos se estableció para que cada cien años un mago, hada o bruja lo ganaran y gobernara toda la dimensión de forma buena. Los que entraron en el ranking de los nueve somos nosotros tres, Day, Night, Música, Naturaleza, Fuego y Cosmos el ganador. Pero el que quedó décimo no se lo tomó bastante bien y levantó una guerra. Los nueve conseguimos pararlo pero a su espíritu por desgracia no. Por desgracia Música, Naturaleza y Fuego lo consiguieron pero a un alto precio.

-Entregaron sus vidas- añadió Griffin.

-Pero antes de comenzar esa batalla, las tres nos dieron una cosa muy importante. Los mosaicos.

-Si, ahora que lo recuerdo, nos dijeron era una parte muy importante ya que eso era como una llave que abría algo muy valioso- dijo Faragonda complementando lo que decía Saladino-una semana después volvimos al lugar donde luchamos y recuperamos algunas cosas de la lucha, como los conjuros. Y a partir de ahí cada uno tomó su camino. Cosmos se fue a su planeta con su trofeo y con el título de nuevo emperador de Magix y nosotros fundamos nuestras escuelas con un material especial para que nadie descubriese los mosaicos.

-Exacto, pero Day y Night no volvieron a ser los mismos después de aquello-recordó Griffin- las cartas que nos mandaron a Faragonda y a mí es una muestra de que esta vez van a por todas.

-Ya pero una de las normas de la competición es que un participante no puede repetir dos veces.

-Ahí quería llegar yo. La cuestión es que no sabemos hacia donde se fue el décimo, si su espíritu se fue al otro lado o sí se quedó aquí y se vengará por lo que ocurrió. Y la única forma que se me ocurre es que él vaya a poseer a alguien y que compita tomando su cuerpo.

-¿Estás insinuando que a lo mejor podría poseer a una de las tres descendientes de Música, Naturaleza y Fuego?-preguntó Griffin.

-Posiblemente-asintió Saladino.

Entonces Faragonda comprendió como Musa, Flora y Bloom pudieron luchar si dificultad alguna. Posiblemente sus poderes de sus antepasados empezaban a manifestarse.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo ¿Si Day y Night también compitieran quienes lucharían por él y ella?

-Creo que yo lo se-levantó la mano Faragonda- teniendo en cuenta como fue la última competición, en lo que respecta al nivel del rival, querrán librarse de la competencia. Por eso han atacado a mis niñas en la tienda nueva de Magix y luego uno de sus caballeros, el que mejor lo hubiese hecho representaría a su señor o señora en la competición.

-O sea que tenemos tres prioridades. La primera será andarse con ojo con ellos dos, la segunda proteger a Bloom, a Musa y a Flora y la tercera y más peligrosa saber donde andará el décimo.

-Justamente, así es pero los hechizos que tenemos aquí no nos dicen nada. A lo mejor si buscamos algo específico o algo parecido al décimo tendríamos la clave.

-Ya Saladino, pero otro día-se levantó Faragonda y continuación Griffin- estamos ya cansados.

Los tres cogieron un montón de papiros que contenían hechizos. Y a continuación utilizaron un conjuro para volver a sus escuelas.

-Divide y vencerás-murmuró Faragonda cuando entró en sus aposentos de su castillo.

Las dos chicas ya volvían de su paseo por el bosque, cuando Musa se puso a pensar.

-"Quienes eran eso que nos atacaron"-por culpa de esa pregunta, Musa no durmió en toda la noche. La curiosidad la invadió. Algo muy típico de Música, cuando aún vivía tenía el afán de la investigación. Y Musa empezaba a tenerla.

**Aquí dejo el tercer capítulo un poquito corto, pero en fin, espero k os guste.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Selene y Heliosprimera parte

**Selene y Helios(primera parte) 4**

Sus clase serían al aire libre y con todos los profesores. Las alumnas se habían mosqueado un poco al ver esto pero los profesores no dieron explicaciones. Incluso la misma directora estaba allí con ellas. Ahora las winx estaban en defensa mágica con Griselda.

-Te toca Musa.

-Vale.

La joven hada de la música se puso en el sitio marcado para poder iniciar el ataque. Se elevó mediante sus halas, con mucha elegancia, y puso sus dos manos juntas.

-"Venga Musa puedes hacerlo"-se repetía así misma. Cerró los ojos y concentró todo su poder en el ataque-¡Onda sónica!

Unos círculos rojos y grandes emanaron de sus dedos índices velozmente hacia Griselda. Esta elevó el brazo hábilmente y emitió una onda expansiva que devolvió el ataque a Musa y esta hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y se estrellara contra una de las paredes del castillo. Principalmente esto nunca habría ocurrido, las demás fueron a socorrerla ya que se había oído perfectamente el ruido de Musa al darse,y solo había dos explicaciones para ello: o que Griselda se lo había devuelto con bastante fuerza o que Musa había lanzado un ataque bastante potente y que después lo había recibido en su propia carne.

Lo primero ya de por si era descabellado, era imposible que una profesora se pasara de sus límites de poder con una alumna, por lo tanto solo quedaba lo segundo pero esto ya era un poco más raro.

-Musa ¿estás bien?-le preguntó Flora al llegar.

-Si, al menos eso creo-murmuró al ver como su pierna derecha tenía un montón de piedras grandes encima.

--

Los había mandado por que sintió que esta era la oportunidad que él necesitaba. Estaba sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana viendo a su amado reino iluminado con los grades rayos del día.

--

Ella estaba en el bosque tenebroso de su misterioso reino. Siempre iba a caminar a ahí cuando quería pensar o simplemente pasar el rato. Sus chicas le dijeron todo lo que vieron y que tuvieron un encontronazo con los chicos de Lord Day. Esto último le puso muy furiosa, él como siempre tenía que ir por delante de ella pero esta vez la historia cambiaría, por eso sus chicas también fueron a esa oportunidad que ella también había estado esperando.

--

Ahora tenía a un gran círculo de amigas, compañeras y de profesores a su alrededor. Flora le quitó todas las piedras que tenía su pierna con su magia y Bloom y Tecna la incorporaron. Nadie sabía como había ocurrido esto y mucho menos Griselda, aunque Faragonda se temía ya lo peor.

En ese momento oyeron una explosión de la pared opuesta y de ahí salieron unas bestias, bastante raras, y no con intenciones de amistad.

-Winx proteged a Musa, y las demás proteged vuestro colegio-dijo con cara de enfado-" siempre me va a tener que seguir los restos de aquella lucha.¿Es que nunca voy a tener tranquilidad?"-pensó Faragonda.

Las demás hadas se transformaron y se alzaron en la lucha.

Stella alzó un escudo protector con su exchantix y Tecna se quedó en su retaguardia para ayudarla.

--

Lejos de allí había un chico que veía la escena con cierto despreocupación. El día anterior había quedado mal frente a su señor pero esta vez no ocurriría aquello por sus narices XD. Chasqueó los dedos y se tele transportó al lugar donde estaban los cinco para empezar a actuar.

--

Esas bestias tenían algo extrañamente familiar para todas. Por mucho que se les venciera volvían a renacer pero esta vez eran dos los que surgían.

-Los intentos son en vano-dijo Mirta cansada.

Las hadas que estaban a su lado le daban la razón pero aun así seguían luchando.

Faragonda estaba en medio del combate meditando, por así decirlo.

Presentía que la gran traca final no era esta. Al abrir los ojos vio a los profesores luchando y a sus alumnas pero al ver a las winx defendiendo a Musa vio el emisor, el receptor y su mensaje.

-¡No luchéis contra los monstruos!-gritó a pleno pulmón.

Las hadas la miraron un poco aturdida.

-Señora directora están atacando al escuela-dijo una.

Faragonda fue corriendo hacia las Winx, cosa que hicieron las demás sin entender.

Pero algo raro ocurría.

Dos brisas aparecieron paralelamente diferentes. Una era puro calor, la otra era algo más frío. Las que corrían se pararon por su fuerza de movimiento.

Stella y Tecna vieron como poco a poco la barrera se iba desintegrando y como sus poderes iban mermando. En cuestión de segundos las dos cayeron junto con Layla y Bloom rápidamente al suelo.

Flora fue rápidamente con Musa, pero ellas no estaban tan cansadas como las demás, es más ni siquiera mostraban un ápice de agotamiento, quitando lo de Musa claro. Todos allí presentes vieron como de esas brisas, surgían unas personas muy familiares, pero había otras que no lo eran.

Una de ellas sacó un polvos de su mano y los esparció por donde estaban las dos. Flora y Musa estaban un poco hipnotizadas ante la aparición de estas personas.

Las demás,incluido los profesores, también sufrían los efectos de la brisa y estaban exhaustos en el suelo, pero Faragonda no. Ella estaba de pie, quieta e inmóbil. Tenía ante sus narices los caballeros y las guerreras de dos de sus grandes rivales. Seis chicas representaban a su eterna rival, Lady Night, y los seis chicos que representaban a Lord Day. Los polvos que había tirado el de antes habían conseguido que Musa y Flora se quedaran desmayadas. Draco vio de reojo a Siena y esta tan bien lo vió. No se dijeron nada. Solo estaban allí por la misión de sus amos.

Ella cogió a Flora en brazos y él cogio a Musa y la puso entre sus manos.

Draco miró a Faragonda y clavó sus ojos en ella:

-Escuchame bien, nuestro señor luchará por el trono y no dejará que nadie se interponga en su camino.

En ese momento los cinco chicos restantes lo rodearon y pronunciaron unas palabras que hizo que los envolviera en un aura blanca brillante para después desaparecer. Siena solo le dijo esto:

-Como veo que el tonto de Draco ya te ha dicho más o menos lo que iba a decirte yo, seré muy breve. Que gane la mejor, cosa que ya se encargará mi señora.

Las cinco chicas también la rodearon e hicieron lo mismo que los otros.

Faragonda se encontraba débil por dos cosas. La primera porque no pudo cumplir su promesa a Naturaleza y a Música,ya que esas bestias eran un señuelo para estar distraidas, y lo segundo porque parecía que siempre que tocaba fondo se hundía más.

Entonces empezó a llover y el paisaje fue adquiriendo un matiz de tristeza y melancolía.

**He tardado un poquito en escribir este XD, pero es que entre las clases y los deberes, pues me ha costado un poquito. este capítulo se lo dedico a todas las peronas que lo leen y sobre todo a Music-Princess07(XD) **

**Espero que haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo **


End file.
